


Old friend.

by Kurisutori618



Series: What if Fanart Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eaters of light, Episode: s10e10 The Eaters of Light, Fan Art, Gen, Rory is everything, Rory is one of the soldiers, Rory the Roman, Series 10, The Lone Centurion, auton rory, the roman army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: AU The Doctor entering the time rift in Eaters of the Light, to defend and protect them from the creatures but not without saying goodbye.





	Old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> AU Twelfth Doctor reunites with someone from his past. And he hasn't aged a day.

Bonus scene

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever reads this, I will do what if requests on image scenes with characters that weren't in the episodes like for example river in the girl who waited or like this Rory in the eaters of light episode, that sort of thing, so feel free to comment below. :) Get creative!


End file.
